I wish every night was new year's eve
by a cold day in december
Summary: Because it's New Year's Eve and they're on a plane so Austin can play Times Square, and he feels like he could fly. / Continuation of the AustinAlly scene on the aeroplane in Big Dreams & Big Apples. AUSLLY. One shot. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the show, the initial idea or the characters. I don't own Disney or Tangled or anything else mentioned in this little fic.

**Summary:** Because it's New Year's Eve and they're on a plane so Austin can play Times Square, and he feels like he could fly. / Continuation of the AustinAlly scene on the aeroplane in Big Dreams & Big Apples. AUSLLY. One shot. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Complete.

**A/N: **Okay so this is like really cheesy and written in about two hours. I had no idea what to write but I knew I wanted to write _something_ so here you are. Enjoy the fluff! IT IS ALSO THREE IN THE MORNING WHERE I AM SO I HOPE YOU SERIOUSLY LIKE THIS!

**Also:** In case any of you are interested, _Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl _is having a contest about first kisses. You can pick from a range of pairings and prompts, so everyone should go and get involved in that, even if it's only for funsies. :)

* * *

**I wish every night was new year's eve**

* * *

:::

Austin can feel the adrenaline running through him, sitting in his aeroplane seat. I mean, it kind of sucks that he didn't get to sit next to Ally, but that's okay, she's still there.

When he's sure no one's looking, he grips the arms of his seat, scrunches up his eyes and tenses, refraining from squealing with excitement, instead sits with a wide grin spread across his face. He stops and then happily moves his feet on and off the ground as if running, trying to let loose some of his pent up excitement.

It's New Year's Eve, they're on their way to Times Square, and Austin could honestly not be happier.

He gets harassed by a kid in the seat next to him, claiming that he isn't Austin Moon when _duh,_ he really is. Austin becomes all pouty and child-like in his arguing, and he knows if Ally were paying attention she would be grinning. He resolves not to let a little kid bring him down and stops talking.

Austin notices Dez causing commotion in his seat and can't help but chuckle. He relaxes back into his chair and sighs contentedly.

Ally groans from behind him but he barely notices. Then he realises that she's standing up and talking and he looks up at her, all _well hello there!_ and grins when he finds that she wants to sit next to him.

Then the kid spouts some rubbish about him not being the real Austin Moon and Austin gets a look on his face, very annoyed and distinctly _really kid, really?_

He assumes Ally will just walk around the row of seats but then she's climbing over and he leans back, startled, but has to suppress a laugh because it's so typically Ally. She's a bit more graceful than he expects and actually manages to sit in her new seat without seriously harming the guy sitting by the window.

"So," She says beaming at him and letting out a breath, "are you nervous about tonight?" She inquires and Austin gets all _psht, no of course not._

Ally just smiles.

"I can't believe a billion people are going to be watching you." She says happily and his eyes bug out for about two seconds but then he's just smiling again.

"Well now I'm a little nervous!" He says teasingly and gives her a look. He smiles at the end of his sentence to let her know he's okay really. Well, at least he thinks he is.

Then he proceeds to talk about how this is his _dream_ and has been for a long time. He wants her to know how special this is to him and how special he wants it to be for other people, for _her._ That's when he notices her small, proud little smile and his stomach churns a little.

They sit in silence for a while. Austin wonders what he will do after this. It's kind of like that Disney movie Ally made him watch, _Tangled, _where she achieves her dream and then has to find a new one.

Austin looks to the brunette next to him and something tells him that his new dream is sitting right there.

"Hey Ally?" He inquires and she looks at him openly. "What's your dream?"

She looks at him and doesn't really know how to answer.

"I mean, I thought it was to go to MUNY, but then you gave that up, so I was just wondering." He subconsciously twiddles his thumbs but won't dare take his eyes off of her.

"Well now, it's to be with my friends and make music," She doesn't look like she's finished so he doesn't say anything, "be a successful songwriter and... stay right here, with you." Ally looks at him honestly and bites her lip, wondering if she's accidently gone too far.

"Stay here with me, huh?" She gives the slightest of nods and he returns a half smile. "That's not such a bad dream."

Then, feeling bold, he reaches over for her right hand and interlaces it with his left one.

"Well, that's definitely okay Ally, because my new dream includes you too."

She rolls her eyes. "You haven't even finished the _old_ dream yet."

"I'm taking a leaf out of your book." He smiles cheekily. "You know, being more organised and stuff."

"Yeah yeah." She says but she doesn't let go of his hand and he takes it as a good sign.

Then Trish runs over to them. She pretends as if she doesn't see their interlocked hands. "You guys are so lucky. The captain said he was going to divert the flight due to mechanical problems, but he thinks we can make it to New York so we're _not_ stopping."

Austin and Ally both sigh of relief and Trish goes to walk away, but not before winking at her best friends.

"I guess it's my lucky day then." Austin says, turning in his seat to face Ally directly.

"Mhm," She agrees, "I guess it is."

He couldn't tell you who had leaned in first but it didn't really matter. They were kissing and her lips were soft as they moved slowly against his own, and he tried to refrain from smiling against her mouth.

When she pulled away, she remained in close proximity to him and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"I guess it's my lucky day too." Ally says and looks right into his hazel eyes.

"Best New Year's Eve ever." Austin announces and Ally grins with her tongue between her teeth. He wonders how he met such a breathtaking person.

"You know we have to do that again right?" Austin says but doesn't expect Ally to nod seriously.

"Oh yeah, I definitely want my kiss on New Year at twelve." He smirks.

"Yeah there is that," He reasons, "but I was actually talking about right now."

That's when his hand reaches delicately into her hair and gently pulls her forward, their lips meshing together as she places her hands upon his chest.

_Yeah, _Austin thinks, _I couldn't think of a better way to end the year._

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. Just something short and sweet because I literally have no energy to write anymore, haha. And if any of you try to question my spelling of aeroplane, I am British, that is what we say. I mean, I type _mom_ for you guys, you can let me spell everything else my way, right? :)

**Please review, what a better way to start the New Year for me? :)**

Happy New Year's Eve, and because I probably won't be talking to most of you on the day, Happy New Year everyone!

-—Sophie.


End file.
